


Emergency Room Celebrity

by MomoTheMonkey



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoTheMonkey/pseuds/MomoTheMonkey
Summary: Kim Namjoon is famous for being a klutz and is well known in the ER. At first, he goes there to get treated, but then he visits the hospital only for a handsome doctor.





	1. 1

**1.**

Sirens stung his ears as he stood carelessly in front of the revolving doors. Small drops of blood fell to the pavement with a quiet splash as panicked paramedics ran past him with one stretcher after the other - each body that passed him displaying a variety of ailments. One woman had a large gash tracing from her left ear to the chin. Another had a neck brace covering his battered face and sported several other plastic casts. Then there was a blanketed silhouette that solemnly passed Namjoon and his bleeding hand.

He saw the chaos and overheard the news from whimpering bystanders that there had been a brutal car crash on the highway. An 18-wheeler semi-truck had tipped, impacting the surrounding cars.

He understood the ways of the ER, and if the blaring sirens in the distance told him anything, there would be more stretchers and frantic doctors rushing past him. There would be no time to treat his tiny cut. He told himself that it wasn't that bad, and his good friend would probably be able to patch him up, so he walked over to a nearby telephone booth.

"Hey Taehyung, where are you?" He asked through the phone which was pressed tightly between his ear and shoulder.

"Namjoon? Why are you calling from this number?" Taehyung said.

"I forgot my phone at home - I was in a rush. Can I come over? Or are you busy?"

"Nah, you're goo to come. I'm just grabbing some groceries, but I should be back by the time you get there."

"Cool, thanks." Namjoon hung up the phone. He walked to the bus stop clutching his throbbing hand with a red tea-towel wrapped tightly around it.

He got to Taehyung's apartment 12 minutes later, and by this time the tea-towel that was desperately trying to absorb the blood had reached its limits and was spilling blood onto Namjoon's clothes. He was almost at the apartment doors when he saw his friend just a few feet away with three white plastic bags in his hands.

"Namjoon?! What's up with that towel?" Taehyung ran over and nearly dropped his bags, but remembered he had bought eggs and kept them in his hands. "Did you cut yourself again?"

"It's just a little scratch." Namjoon shrugged. Taehyung didn't look convinced, so he confessed. "I was cutting vegetables and it slipped, so I caught it mid-air."

"The knife?! Wow, you're something else dude. Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"It was totally packed, I think there was a car crash," There were now walking up the stairs to Taehyung's apartment. "Sorry, but could you stitch it up for me?"

"Sure, you know how much I need the practice.  _Not_ that I won't do a good job!"

Taehyung was a first year medical student and he hoped to be a medical surgeon one day. Namjoon was often getting into accidents or hurting himself, so Taehyung offered to help him out when he needed it. However, it didn't always turn out good results.

 


	2. 2

**2.**

Namjoon woke up in Taehyung's apartment dripping sweat. When he sat up a little bit too fast, the whole room went for a ride and his vision slowly faded from white back to Taehyung's messy living room. He looked down at his hand to see the white dressing damp with blood. Namjoon shook his head and grabbed his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head and arms with his good head.

Once dressed, the blond walked over to Taehyung's room and opened the door with a bang. The boy was still sleeping - one leg dangerously hanging off the bed.

"Tae, I'm going to the hospital. You seriously need to work on your sutures." Namjoon said, laughing through his pain, and hobbled back through the apartment. He wrote a short note just in case the sleeping boy hadn't heard him, and then he was gone.

Back on the bus, Namjoon headed for the same hospital he was at yesterday. He had watched the news the previous night and learned what happened. The semi-truck had blown two tires almost simultaneously and crashed into at least 5 of the surrounding cars. Thankfully, the casualty list wasn't high - there had been a total of 9 people severely hurt while the others involved were either treated on scene with minor injuries or taken to the hospital, but were not in danger. Of the 9, 5 had injuries consisting of head trauma and broken bones, 3 were being kept in the ICU and 1 had died. The deceased was the bus driver.

It was 8am one fine day as the blond entered the ER doors with his injured hand. He walked up to the front desk where the nurses greeted him happily.

"Back again Mr. Kim?" One of the nurses - Kang Seulgi - joked, passing him some paperwork. Namjoon smiled back and was soon led to a hospital bed on the ER floor. "A doctor will be out in a few minutes. Could you tell me about what happened this time?"

Namjoon mistakenly nodded his head which brought about a wave of immediate pain. He swallowed, but his mouth was dry. Seulgi began to undo the bandages.

"I was cooking yesterday and I hit the knife off of the counter, so I caught it before it fell." Namjoon confessed. 

"And why weren't you here yesterday when it happened?" The nurse sighed when she saw the sticky mess under the bandages. Loose stitches hung from his hand that had begun to bleed again.

"It was when the accident happened, and I didn't want to wait so I got my friend to stitch it up. He's in medical school." He looked down at the palm of his hand where a thin but deep gash sat, possibly infected. "I guess he still needs some practice."

"You know it's illegal for someone to administer medical treatment without a professional licence." She shook her head. 

Almost all of the nurses and doctors in the ER knew about Namjoon. He was so frequently getting into accidents or getting sick that the hospital was one of the buildings he visited the most. Because he knew everyone, they treated him a bit leniently regarding the times when he would come in after Taehyung misdiagnosed him or messed up his treatment. 

"I'm going to take your temperature, and if you could tell me about your other symptoms?" The nurse asked.

"Well, my head is pounding and I'm feeling a little lightheaded." 

"You've got a pretty high fever too. I'm going to set up an IV before the doctor gets here." 

Namjoon swallowed hard as she pushed the cold needle into a vein on his right hand - the good one. No matter how many times he had been poked with a needle, he could never quite get used to the feeling of some foreign object entering his body.

"Alright, I'm just going to get the doctor, so sit tight." Seulgi said.

"Is it Dr. Min? I haven't seen him around lately." Namjoon asked before she could leave.

"Dr. Min has a full patient list. We've actually just got a new doctor to the ER and he'll be treating you today." The nurse left with a smile and Namjoon was alone wondering about this new doctor.


	3. 3

**3.**

He closed his eyes and listened to the quiet background chatter of the ER room. On his right, there were sounds of a couple bickering in hushed tones, and on the left an old man complained about his back pain to what sounded like a very unconcerned young man, possibly a grandson. As bad as it sounded, the blond enjoyed observing other people in the ER. He felt as though it gave him a secret insight into other's lives.

He opened his eyes and looked around for a familiar face. He was hoping to see Dr. Min Yoongi somewhere. As one of the surgical residents most often assigned to the ER, Namjoon was often treated by Dr. Min, and over time they had formed a sort of doctor-patient friendship. When he heard there was a new ER doctor from Seulgi, Namjoon wasn't too sure on what they would be like or if he would like them. Even though he wasn't a permanent patient or employee of this hospital, he began to feel a sense of hostility towards any newcomers, as though this hospital was partially his, or at least a part of his domain. 

"Mr. Kim Namjoon?"

Namjoon turned his head and before him stood an angel. Which meant Namjoon was dead or dying, but at this point he didn't mind, all he wanted was to stare at that handsome face. Any previous thoughts had left his mind, floating away after just one look at this brown haired, broad-shouldered man.

"Yes?" He responded after getting a grip of himself. He sat up in the bed, ignorantly pushing down on his injured hand, resulting in a quiet whimper.

"I would recommend not using that hand - it doesn't look too good." The man laughed and once again the blond truly believed it was an angel who stood before him. "I'm your doctor today, Dr. Kim Seokjin." The brown haired doctor extended his hand for the clip board with Namjoon's details on it and read through it quietly.

"I hurt my hand," Namjoon mumbled dejectedly, still ogling at the doctor who only laughed at the remark.

"That is quite evident. I see it says here that you didn't come to the hospital, but instead got your friend to stitch it for you? And now you're back here anyway." Namjoon nodded his head. "My first diagnoses of the day is that you were incredibly stupid to do that."

"I didn't want to get in the way of what was happening yesterday, with the crash and all..."

"Mhm," Dr. Kim nodded, flipped through the pages on the clipboard, and pulled a stool beside the bed. He gently took Namjoon's hand into his own and inspected the wound. After a few minutes, the man looked up. "I've got good news and bad news. Which would you like first?"

"The bad news?" Namjoon asked.

"Ok, these stitches must be removed, redone, and I'll be prescribing some antibiotics for infection."

"What's the good news?"

"I will be the one treating you, so you'll get to gaze at this handsome face the entire time, obviously." Dr. Kim smiled widely and laughed.

Namjoon couldn't believe what he was seeing. A beautiful doctor he was laying eyes on for the first time, and he was going to be stitching him up for however long it would take. Namjoon felt as though he was in heaven, or it was just the fever, pain medication, and the numbing anesthetic for his hand that was making him feel a little loopy. Either way, Namjoon wasn't ready to start complaining about his new doctor even if he wasn't the Dr. Min he was used to.


	4. 4

**4.**

It took a total of 4 hours before Namjoon was discharged. That meant 2 full hours of Namjoon watching Dr. Kim Seokjin gently remove each of Taehyung's sad stitches and replace them with a clean and professional stitch, and 2 more hours of observation where he politely chatted with the hospital staff. It wasn't as if Namjoon had fallen in love at first sight - he was too smart for that - but he also wasn't going to lie to himself and say that the doctor treating him wasn't extremely handsome. Although, it did unnerve him a little when the man admitted it out loud.

"Namjoon? Hey!" A call from around the corner got the blond's attention. He turned his head to see a man walking up to him in a white lab coat.

"Yoongi is that you?" Namjoon grinned widely and gave the approaching doctor a quick greeting, not to distrub Seokjin's stiching.

"What'd you do this time?" Yoongi asked, looking at Namjoon's palm spread open on a small table. "Oh, Dr. Kim?"

"Ah, Dr. Min, you know this patient?" Seokjin asked, stopping momentarily to look up.

"Of course. I'd be surprised if there was someone in the ER, maybe even in the hospital, who  _didn't_ know Namjoon." Yoongi smiled. "Not that it's so great to be known in a hospital when you don't even work here."

"What  _is_ he known for?" Seokjin asked, his interest had been piqued. 

"More like what's he  _not_ known for? He's a regular customer; always showing up with cuts and bumps and who knows what else. This guy's pastime if getting sick or injured." Yoongi joked.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Namjoon frowned, looking from one doctor to the other.

"I think this cut begs to differ." Seokjin said, continuing his stitches.

"That's a big one this time. Did you try to catch a knife again?" Yoongi asked, placing his hands in his pockets and leaning forward to inspect the cut.

"Maybe." Namjoon replied.

"This isn't the first time?" Seokjin asked. Namjoon nodded, and by now the brunet doctor had an astonished look. "You've actually already caught a knife with your hand and you didn't learn from that experience?" Namjoon nodded again, a bit sheepishly this time. "You know what, I think I'm going to prescribe another remedy for this injury."

"Oh?"

"Stay away from sharp objects."

Dr. Min walked Namjoon out of the hospital. He appeared laid back and honestly bored to be there, but it didn't phase Namjoon.

"So, who is this Dr. Kim Seokjin guy?" Namjoon asked, trying to be casual.

"He's a new resident. Transferred over from the hospital downtown." Yoongi eyed Namjoon for a split second and his lips curved upwards. "He'll be in the ER for his first month, so you'll be seeing a lot of him I assume."

"Oh really?" Namjoon muttered, still keeping up with his 'normal' act.

"Oh but his jokes! They have to go. They're seriously bad."

"Jokes? They can't be that bad."

"No, no, they are. Cringe-worthy. Seriously. You won't believe it until you see it, that's all." Yoongi sighed. They stood in front of the hospital's revolving doors and they both said their goodbyes. Yoongi waved him off just as a pair of paramedics pushed through the opposite doors with a person on the stretcher. Dr. Min let out a breath and followed the two of them into the ER shouting medical terms and calling for nurses.

Namjoon continued on his way with his hand wrapped up nicely and a prescription for antibiotics in his other hand. He had a weird feeling in his gut, but pushed it to the back of his mind as he dialed Taehyung from the phonebooth.

"Yah! Your stitches messed me up man!"


	5. 5

5.

Namjoon sat on his couch in his living room in his apartment in South Korea, and he was listening to music. It had been a couple of days since he had cut his hand and met that stunning angel of a doctor in the ER. He tried to shake away his thoughts, because they were probably ridiculous, but he couldn't stop smiling to himself. He looked crazy. He'd already chewed Taehyung out for messing up the stitches, although Taehyung stubbornly refused and said it was because Namjoon was too careless in his sleep and messed them up on his own. After thinking for a few seconds, Namjoon could see the truth in that statement, and laid off for a while. After all, the turn of events lead him to meeting the new Dr. Kim Seokjin. 

Over the past few days, Namjoon has been thinking up ways that could lead to him meeting the man again, if only just in passing. He'd even settle for a little greeting or smile, nothing big, he wasn't greedy. There was just something about the charismatically arrogant doctor who stitched him up that he couldn't forget about. Just then, a quiet ring submerged from below the loud music. The blond reached to turn off the music so he could locate the ringing, which was most likely coming from his phone that he'd misplaced. The ringing had almost stopped when he found its source in the cupboard where he kept his canned food. 

"Hello?" He said, hoping to have caught the caller before it was too late.

A familiar voice tuned in. "Mr. Kim, it's Kang Seulgi from the hospital."

"Ah, Seulgi, how are you?"

"I'm alright, thank you. How's your hand healing?"

"Hmm, I'm not too sure," Namjoon hesitated to reveal the truth. 

"What do you mean?" Seulgi inquired.

"Well, I've been too afraid to take off the bandage to look..."

"Mr. Kim! You know you're supposed to change the bandages regularly to prevent further infection... Have you at least been taking the antibiotics prescribed?"

"About that..." 

The nurse on the other end of the line let out a heavy sigh. "Well, I suppose this is good timing then since my reason for calling was to remind you about your checkup appointment today."

"Oh right!" Namjoon had totally forgot about it. Or not really forgot, he had written it down on a sticky note, he just wasn't sure where that sticky note disappeared to.

"It's at 3:30pm, please get here safely."

They hung up shortly after that. Namjoon looked down at his bandaged hand which, admittedly, the bandages were turning a kind of gross brown. He figured that he should try to change the bandage, especially if he was going to get a check up. He didn't want to look completely incapable of taking care of himself. He went over to his medicine cabinet and took out his first-aid kit. As he was unpeeling the bandage from his hand, he noticed that it was really gross. And it kind of smelled. If there was a chance he was going to see that handsome doctor again, he couldn't afford to  _smell_ , so he went to work. The blond managed to remove the bandage without much harm, although the stitches and skin around the wound didn't look too healthy or healing, it looked better than when he woke up at Taehyung's house. He tried to clean the area a little before putting the clean bandage on, but it really hurt, and he kind of wimped out halfway through. However, with the image of a frowning Dr. Kim looking down on him, he powered through. For some reason, he didn't want to see a frown on such a beautiful face - not that he was in love with the face though. 

An hour and a half later and Namjoon was showered, clean, and ready to go. He had double checked to make sure his wallet and bus pass were in his pockets, along with the keys to his apartment, and his phone. He even had time to fluff up his hair a little - not that he was trying to impress anyone. Especially not a doctor he had only met once.


	6. 6

**6.**

 

Namjoon strolled up to the revolving doors of the hospital, then decided to go through the push/pull doors after remembering a nasty incident a couple months ago, but he won't go into the details. Seulgi was standing behind the reception desk when he arrived, and she smiled when she saw him. 

"So you didn't forget," Seulgi said.

"I'm not  _that_ forgetful, you know." Seulgi only smiled knowingly, her lips turning upwards on just one side. "Only a little..." Namjoon sulked.

"If you'd like to sit down until the doctor is ready?"

Namjoon nodded and walked over to the waiting area. There weren't many other people in the waiting room. A few seniors, a few kids, the usual crowd and what have you. He didn't know why, or he didn't want to admit why, but Namjoon started to over analyze. It's what he did when he got too nervous. Did his hair look okay? This was only a checkup, he didn't have to worry about anything. Then he thought back to that day in the emergency room. The things that doctor said to him, although there wasn't much in way of conversation, the only thing that Namjoon could remember at this moment was: "you were incredibly stupid to do that." So, great, the incredibly hot doctor thinks that he is incredibly stupid. What a wonderful first impression. What is he going to do when he sees him again today? Even worse, what's he going to do if he  _doesn't_ see him again today. On previous checkups, it's not always the first doctor who comes to see you, especially if it's a minor injury like this one. Sometimes it's a nurse, sometimes its an intern. Luck of the draw. And Namjoon isn't very lucky.

"Excuse me?" A voice called out. Namjoon looked up, wide eyed, and feasted on the brown hair and broad shoulders that he'd been dreamin- "You are Kim Namjoon, correct?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, yes I mean. That is me. Absolutely." The doctor raised his eyebrows at this, but didn't say anything, much to Namjoon's relief.

"Right, so I'll be checking on that nasty cut of yours now. If you wouldn't mind following me to the exam room over here?"

Namjoon nodded and followed Seokjin to the exam room. He sat on the bed with the layer of paper on top of it for 'sanitary reasons' that he really always hated. It was rather uncomfortable to sit or lay on top of. 

"So," Seokjin started, getting all serious, "why don't you let pokemon into the washroom with you? Because they'll pikachu. Peak-at-chu. Peak at you."

Namjoon was dumbfounded. "It would have been a good joke if you didn't explain it at the end..." He didn't mean to say that aloud. Oops. 

"I wasn't sure if you knew pokemon, so.. overkill I guess?" Seokjin scratched his head and turned around to put on a pair of blue rubber gloves.

Namjoon mentallly reprimanded himself. He wouldn't get anywhere with this doctor if he kept acting like an absolute fool. Not that he especially wanted to get anywhere. He just didn't want to appear any more stupid than he already did. This doctor already knows that he's the kind of guy who catches his knives when they fall.

"Anyway! Let's take a  _peak at chu_ ," the doctor chuckled to himself, and Namjoon couldn't help but give the guy a little and let out a small laugh too. 

Seokjin slowly removed the bandage that was wrapped around Namjoon's hand. He peeled off the gauze which was a little sticky from the puss that was apparently stuck to the bandage. Dr. Kim frowned. Exactly what Namjoon was hoping would  _not_ happen. 

"How bad is it 'doc?" Namjoon asked, trying to sound hopeful and return a little of the doctor's humour.

"Not so great, my patient," he paused and looked the blond straight in his eyes. "Did you clean your bandages at all these couple of days?"

He didn't respond right away, and that seemed to give the doctor his answer. Namjoon tried to explain himself. "It's just the last time I got cut this bad, when I was changing the bandages I ended up ripping one of my stitches and Yoongi got really mad at me because he had to redo the stitches, so I just, well I didn't want you to get mad at me if that happened." The blond looked down at his good hand that was resting on the table in between his legs. 

"I'm not sure how you could ruin your stitches while bandaging yourself, but something like that is better than letting it get more infected. Besides, I wouldn't get mad about redoing stitches, it's my job to make sure you're healing well. I don't want to see you getting any more injured." Seokjin looked at Namjoon warmly. The blond wondered if the doctor hadn't been wearing gloves with blood and puss on them, that he might have placed a comforting hand on him. Obviously in an appropriate place, like his shoulder or something.

"I'm sorry."

"Have you been taking the antibiotics then?" Dr. Jim asked, walking over to a medical tray for supplies to clean the wound.

"About that..." Namjoon inhaled deeply and then let the breath out. "I spilled the bottle into the sink and only 4 were saved." 

Dr. Kim let out a short laugh followed by an are-you-serious kind of look. Namjoon recognized it, he'd seen it on Yoongi many times.

"This just won't do. Do you seriously not know how to do anything? Goodness me. I don't even know if a handsome face like mine will be able to save your hand." Dr. Kim sat back down and began to clean the cut. As he was checking the stitches, his face turned grim and he looked up at Namjoon with a straight face. "I don't know how to tell you this, but... we may have to amputate."


End file.
